100 Themes Challenge
by ltifal
Summary: This is made for Kikumaru Eiji's Ultimate Fanfic Challenge. Each would only taken about 4-5 minutes of reaading. Check the Rating inside.
1. Prompt 15 Blue

**Title: 100 Theme Challenge**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: This is made for Kikumaru Eiji fanfic ultimate challenge **

**Author's Notes: credit to fanfic100 livejournal community for letting me borrowing her word challenge and Khelc-sul Renai for betareading. Most of the fic are small drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…**

**Warning: hints of shounen ai.**

**Characters: Fuji Syuusuke/Kikumaru Eiji/Oishi Syuichiro**

**Prompt: #15 Blue**

**Word Count: 309**

**Rating: K+**

He groaned as he felt the touch of his hand, silently he looked into his blue eyes, focusing more on how beautiful his eyes were before letting out another grunt. He never thought it would be this painful! Fuji definitely was lying to him when he said he would do it carefully.

"Ittai!" he yelled again as Fuji put his hand on his body. Darn, that was more painful! Curse Fuji and Oishi! He wanted to glare but couldn't as weakly wait for his destiny. He could see Oishi watching from the corner. Stupid Oishi, he didn't dare help him but instead stared timidly. Guilty was visible in his eyes.

"It will be over soon, Eiji." The tensai again opened his gorgeous blue eyes, chuckled lightly.

"Nya! Oishi! You said there'd be no pain! I hate you!"

"Sorry, Eiji but… it is a very good one." The dark hair boy said rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Ittai! Fujiko!" he whined as the honey brown boy released his hand.

"Now, don't worry so much." He said as he patted the place, obvious to Eiji's pain, before chuckling and continued. "You should be more careful when doing something like that, Eiji. Oishi can't always protect you, you know. He has a ball to chase."

"I know! But it's Momo's fault that he hit his ball into the wrong court! He's the one to blame for my stepping on it while doing acrobatic and hurting my self!" The red head said as he waved his hands animatedly. "And your nursing skill is below average." He huffed, points his hand to the certain tensai.

"Oh my, then you should hurt yourself more, I believe practice make perfect."

"Fujiko!" With that Kikumaru Eiji playfully hit his best friend's hand while Oishi shook his head as he took the antiseptic from the chair and put it back into the cabinet…

**Authoress note: Thank you for reading... **


	2. Prompt 37 Sound

**Title: 100 Theme Challenge**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: This is made for Kikumaru Eiji fanfic ultimate challenge **

**Author's Notes: credit to fanfic100 livejournal community for letting me borrowing her word challenge and Khelc-sul Renai for betareading. Most of the fic are small drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…**

**Warning: shounen ai.**

**Characters: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Kikumaru Eiji**

**Prompt: #37 Sound**

**Word Count: 152**

**Rating: K**

When he was young, Eiji liked to hear his mother sounds. The gentle whisper that would make him relaxed and drift him to sleep. Somehow he would sleep well and sometime dream of butterflys and gardens. Now as he grew up, he admitted, it would be embarrassing for him to ask his mother to stay in his room and rock him to sleep.

But his lover finally came to rescue. He slept even better now as he snuggled quietly, closed to his heart. Listening to his rapid heartbeat for a while before it subdued toward monotonous sound of heartbeat. Later he would feel the warm as his lover awkwardly embraced him and moved him closer.

"Kunimitsu… good night." He would say as he closed his eyes. The other lad would be whispering close to his ear, saying how much he loved him and wishing him a good night before kissing his forehead.

**Authoress note: Thank you for reading... **


	3. Prompt 9 Month

**Title: 100 Theme Challenge**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: This is made for Kikumaru Eiji fanfic ultimate challenge **

**Author's Notes: credit to fanfic100 livejournal community for letting me borrowing her word challenge and Khelc-sul Renai for betareading. Most of the fic are small drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…**

**Warning: shounen ai, don't like? Push your back button, thank you.**

**Characters: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Kikumaru Eiji**

**Prompt: #9 Month**

**Word Count: 424**

**Rating: K+**

He always enjoyed the month of July; true it was hot but with no school, he could do what he wanted to do, everyday was a blessing. But doing homework was not part of his plan… and his so called boyfriend insisted on staying inside the room and finishing the homework before he could go out with him didn't really help! He sighed quietly as he looked at the boy.

"Do I have to?" Kikumaru Eiji began to whine and prepared his most irresistible puppy eyes.

"Yes…" Tezuka said not even looking up as he tried to answer the second question. The bespectacled boy knew if he looked up now, he would lose his will. His puppy eyes was indeed alluring… he kept repeating 'don't look up, don't look up' inside his mind but his book suddenly pulled. "Eiji!" he snapped glancing up which was… a big mistake as he found the sparkling watery eyes in front of him. "Ugh…"

"Mitsu, please? 15 minutes rest?" A twitch was visible on Tezuka's face as he built his imaginary wall to protect himself from those eyes.

"Please?" said the younger lad again as one tear dropped from his eyes before Tezuka could say a stern 'no'. The captain hesitated… if it only 15 minutes… he reasoned. At that time, like any human; his mini angel and devil began to appear.

_It was only 15 minutes_ said the devil. _There is no harm_ he continued as he chuckled a bit. The angel pushed the devil away as he said

_Tezuka, you are the captain and you should push him, you have time later when the homework is finishes_ he softly spoke before the devil forked him in his butt

_Bah, homework later, you really evil to make such a cute creature sob like that._ A smack.

_Darn devil, listen to me, you…_ before the angel could continue, both disappeared as Tezuka was overcomed with shock. He should have pulled back but the sweet taste was lingering on his lips as he kissed back. Tongues were beginning to dance as he lightly pushed the red head to the floor. His hand tried to support his weight but it was impossible as his other hand began to wander under the shirt.

A low moan escaped his lover's mouth as he brushed his chest. Too bad, they had to stop for a breath. Kikumaru grinned lightly when he saw the blush spread on his face. He chuckled as Tezuka coughed lightly and pulled away. He knew they would spend their time outside dating today. Kikumaru: 6; Tezuka: 0

**Authoress note: Thank you for reading... **


	4. Prompt 66 Rain

**Title: 100 Theme Challenge**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: This is made for Kikumaru Eiji fanfic ultimate challenge **

**Author's Notes: credit to fanfic100 livejournal community for letting me borrowing her word challenge and Khelc-sul Renai for betareading. Most of the fic are small drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…**

**Warning: hint of shounen ai.**

**Characters: Atobe Keigo/Kikumaru Eiji**

**Prompt: #66 Rain**

**Word Count: 333**

**Rating: K**

He sighed again for the third times, darn rain; he cursed the weather guy for reporting today forecast. 10 minutes ago he was window shopping alone at Shibuya, and then the first drop began to fall. Scratch that, more like the first bucket than first drop. Before he could move to somewhere dry, he was wet. It didn't help when the temperature suddenly dropped too. He murmured under his breath before he suddenly sneezed. Darn rain… he tried to warm his body as he jumped around but it was impossible when his cloths were all wet.

"Heh, I find a wrecked kitten." A voiced suddenly caught his ears, and he realized a limo had stopped in front of him.

"Nya…" He blinked, he was ready to protest when the door opened.

"You should be grateful, ore-sama loves animal." He smirked.

"I'm not a cat!" Eiji finally able to say, pouting a little but still getting in into the limo. He shook his head, in effort to dry his hair and of course, revenge.

"Argh!" the older lad yelled un-Atobe-like as he moved to the other side. The redhead could only grin in return. "Kikumaru Eiji! You ungrateful cat!" The captain glared in murderous aura before a sneeze distracted him. The Diva rolled his eyes before he grabbed his huge bag that lay on the floor. He quickly retrieved a purple shirt and a blue towel. Throwing the towel toward the younger lad, he said "Dry yourself before you catch cold."

"Cat can't dry himself." He grinned, sticking his tongue out. To his surprise, Atobe smirked before gently drying his hair. He blinked, now who would have guess he would do something like this?

"Shall I dry your body too?" The purple hair captain grinned more evilly. The cat-like boy couldn't help but blush before he took the towel, took off his shirt and dried himself. Atobe was chuckling lightly as he threw the shirt to him. It was amusing indeed.

**Authoress note: Thank you for reading... **


	5. Prompt 18 Black

**Title: 100 Theme Challenge**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: This is made for Kikumaru Eiji fanfic ultimate challenge **

**Author's Notes: credit to fanfic100 livejournal community for letting me borrowing her word challenge and Khelc-sul Renai for betareading. Most of the fic are small drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…**

**Warning: hint of shounen ai.**

**Characters: Kikumaru Eiji/Mukahi Gakuto/Oshitari Yuushi**

**Prompt: #18 Black **

**Word Count: 343**

**Rating: K**

He should have expected this when dealing with someone who was not gifted in baking a cake, he mused as he glanced into the messy kitchen and a pile of black charcoal on the plate beside him. The red headed acrobatic was covered with black charcoal dust from head to toe. He really wanted to chuckle but his uke would yell at him if he did.

"Cough… well? Would you help me instead staring like an idiot?" he said in annoyance. A grin formed on his lips as he offered his hand toward the older lad.

"You know, you shouldn't put egg inside the microwave like that," he said again as he pulled him up. The red head patted his shirt in order to remove the black dust but to no avail. "I guess I should teach you some basics before you wander to the kitchen alone, huh?" he smirked as the red haired lad glared, which only made him chuckle more as he took the charcoal and threw it into the bin. He opened the window to let the black smoke flee.

"Baking is for girls…" he murmured murderously, he never knew how his seme seemed to be successful at baking a delicious mouth watering cake. Gah… even Atobe was kinda fixated with his chocolate cake! Or even Tezuka who was not very fond of sweets! That was ridiculous.

"Hoi! You are so so wrong, Gaku-chan!" he smirked before planting a kiss on him; he was too cute when he was pouting like that… covered with black or not.

"Shut up…" he trailed as he blushed lightly (not that it was visible) before taking a handful of flour and throwing it at Kikumaru.

Minutes later, when Oshitari Yuushi was giving his partner a visit, he heard a chuckle and giggle in the house. His radar warned him that he should be walking away instead of going inside, but, curious, he made a worse decision. The thought "two acrobatic playful redheads shouldn't be in the same kitchen" crossed his mind when he was greeted by flour to his face.

**Authoress note: Thanks fo reading :)**


	6. Prompt 51 Water

**Title: 100 Theme Challenge**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: This is made for Kikumaru Eiji fanfic ultimate challenge **

**Author's Notes: credit to fanfic100 livejournal community for letting me borrowing her word challenge and Khelc-sul Renai for betareading. Most of the fic are small drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…**

**Warning: hint of shounen ai.**

**Characters: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Kikumaru Eiji/Inui Sadaharu**

**Prompt: #51 Water**

**Word Count: 304**

**Rating: K+**

Inui was smirking lightly as he put his newest experimental juice into the water bottle that he stole from the bench earlier. He was really really curious about Tezuka's reaction as this thing came into his mouth. Would he run outside the court as he predicted? Or maybe go bye bye unconscious? He laughed maniacally as he put the bottle back. Now he needed to wait as the captain finishing his match with Oishi. As expected, the fukubucho was losing very fast. Another one of his juice victims, he thought as he creeped behind the lad. He murmured and took note quickly as Oishi fainted. Now he should be able to note down another precious piece of data about his dear captain. Tezuka was taking his water bottle and, without checking it, slurped its contents.

"Sasuga… Tezuka na…" he murmured in disappointment as no reaction occurred. He walked away in confusion and murmured about his miscalculation. Unbeknownst to him, Tezuka's hand was trembling slightly, he was really in need of water. But as he walked away he saw the redhead just chucking down a piece of candy.

"Mi-chan?" he asked, confused, as the said captain walked toward the boy. As soon as he stood close enough, Tezuka leaned down and connected his mouth with Kikumaru's. The redhead was stunned; he never thought the older boy would do something like this in public! As soon as it came it was gone, and a weak 'nya' finally escaped his mouth before he twitched.

"Kunimitsu, what's that for?!" he yelled in annoyance. His boyfriend just stole his strawberry candy! Tezuka's eyes watched with glee as he moved toward the other court, ignoring the wide-eyed observers. No need for water if he could replace it with a taste of his boyfriend.

**Authoress note: Thanks fo reading :). I really glad you like it Khelc-sul Renai XD**


	7. Prompt 13 Yellow

**Characters: Kikumaru Eiji/Marui Bunta**

**Prompt: #13 Yellow**

**Word Count: 270**

**Rating: K+**

That was the most ridiculously random thing that he ever yelled on the court, obviously. True, the season had just started and everybody, including him, was enjoying watching the game on the TV. Maybe it was just a lack of sleep or... He could also blame that darn game since it would usually air in the middle of night.

Problem one: he was the famous tensai of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Problem two: He was sure Sanada would like to bitch slap him, after he was off the court. Problem three: he knew it was an accident when the racket made contact with his face. He was still pondering what he should do before a chuckle reached his ears.

"I'm sorry, Marui-san. The racket had just slipped." Kikumaru chuckled as he jumped to his opponent's side to recover his racket. "Are you all right?" Kikumaru asked, suddenly becoming serious as he checked his forehead; his hand was touching the raw red spot near Marui's right eye lightly, a result of being hit by a racket. Marui twitched in pain a little. "Is it hurt?"

"Not really…" The tensai murmured when he felt a kiss land on his forehead. His eyes shot wide open as his jaw dropped to the ground. Unconsciously he blushed and touched the place as he saw the Cheshire cat grin.

"Nya, that's how my mother heals me when I am hurt," he said innocently, as he jumped the net back toward his gawking double partner. He paused before he looked back. "But, you know, Marui-kun, there are no yellow or red cards in tennis," he added, which made Marui Bunta blush harder.

_Owari_

**Note: _bow_**


	8. Prompt 11 Red

**Title: 100 Theme Challenge**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: This is made for Kikumaru Eiji fanfic ultimate challenge **

**Author's Notes: credit to fanfic100 livejournal community for letting me borrowing her word challenge and Khelc-sul Renai for betareading. Most of the fic are small drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…**

**Warning: hints of shounen ai.**

**Characters: Kikumaru Eiji/Yukimura Seiichi**

**Prompt: #11 Red**

**Word Count: 294**

**Rating: K**

He didn't really like red; it reminded him of something scary. Blood, injection, pain, hospital, and medicine, mostly blood… Everyday he could see in fear when his blood was drawn out from his body. The pain when doctor injected the medicine into his system. And what his doctor said about the operation didn't help him. One wrong move from his doctor then he would be gone; tennis wouldn't be the same without him, of course.

He was so afraid that he was running away from his hospital room one day; everyone would be laughing at him if they knew about this but the pressure was just too much. People referred him as the 'Son of God' but he was still a fifteen years old teenager for God sake! He was hiding in the hospital's garden for a while, to hide from everything. He suddenly felt useless, fear was creeping his heart. 'Dead' he thought over and over. He just wanted to play tennis once again. He sobbed lightly.

"Are you all right?" one question that made him looked up; red hair was the first that he noticed then blue eyes. His tears kept flowing as he murmured and hugged himself like a baby. He didn't care about anything else when suddenly he felt a hug. The stranger just hugged him, and stayed with him quietly. His body automatically hugged back, leaning into him sobbing quietly.

"Why?" he asked, when his sobs gradually subdued.

"Because you need it." The lad said with a warm smile on his face. He couldn't help but smiled back; he was ready to face the doctor again. "What's your name?"

"Kikumaru Eiji." Suddenly red was not that bad…

**Authoress note: Thank you for reading**


	9. Prompt 14 Green

**Title: 100 Theme Challenge**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: This is made for Kikumaru Eiji fanfic ultimate challenge **

**Author's Notes: credit to fanfic100 livejournal community for letting me borrowing her word challenge and Khelc-sul Renai for betareading. Most of the fic are small drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…**

**Warning: hints of shounen ai.**

**Characters: Kikumaru Eiji/Fuji Syuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu/Oishi Syuichiro**

**Prompt: #14 Green**

**Word Count: 410**

**Rating: K**

"Ugh…" he stared in disgust as he looked at the green on his bento. Kikumaru Eiji could eat anything that his mother cooked except that thing. Goya (bitter melon)… most people didn't like it, because of its bitterness. But his mother always forced him to eat it whenever she cooked Okinawa cuisine… and it was actually healthy. Now have you realized bitter medicine cures better? He was still staring at it as his friend took one into his mouth… Ew…

"Eiji, your food won't disappear even if you keep staring." Fuji said as he chuckled a bit.

"Nya, how come you can eat that thing?" He asked.

"What?" The tensai said with confused look.

"That." He pointed to the offensive vegetable as the tensai took another one of them.

"Hm... that is delicious, Eiji."

"Really?" He was eying it before an idea came into his head. "I'll believe it if someone other than you eating it without showing any expression and actually like it… such as…" he trailed as he took a glance at his side. The person was sweat dropping as he tried to tiptoe out from his place with his bento in his hand.

"Nee, Oishi…" he grinned lightly as the fukubucho freeze on the spot.

"Ha-hai?" as soon as Oishi opened his mouth a piece of goya was thrown into his mouth. Of course, he was running since goya was bitterer than Inui's Yazai juice (reference to Prince of Yakiniku episode but I do think goya is not that bitter and I actually eating it frequently…).

"I don't believe you, Fujiko." He glared as he put all his goya on Fuji's bento.

"Eiji, you should eat the green." He said as he took a piece but offered it toward Tezuka. He grinned lightly. "Ne, Tezuka, will you prove it?"

The captain just twitched his eyes before glancing to the door. He should really run away when he had the change. He sighed, as a captain; he shouldn't back off like that and took a bite before he stoically munched the bitter vegetable.

"See, no reaction from Tezuka."

"He is stoic, Fujiko. Maybe we should try someone else like Momo or Ochibi."

"Good idea." His sadistic side was laughing in pure joy. Both of them walked away in search for their kouhai and ignored the unfinished lunch and… Tezuka who quickly gulped his water the second he out of their sight…

**Authoress note: Thank you for reading**


	10. Prompt 74 Dark

**Title: 100 Theme Challenge**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: This is made for Kikumaru Eiji fanfic ultimate challenge **

**Author's Notes: credit to fanfic100 livejournal community for letting me borrowing her word challenge and Khelc-sul Renai for betareading. Most of the fic are small drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…**

**Warning: hints of shounen ai.**

**Characters: Kikumaru Eiji/Fuji Syuusuke**

**Prompt: #74 Dark**

**Word Count: 285**

**Rating: K**

"Ouch!" He was so careless, why did he have to follow his instincts, his damn instincts. Now it was quite dark with only a full moon as his light; yep the great tensai of Seigaku was lost somewhere between the motel they rented and the place they agreed to meet. Worst, he slipped earlier and ended up hurting his left foot. Darn, darn… his foot was not broken, but it would swell up in the morning for sure. He let out another curse as he picked himself up a little.

Ugh… he groaned as he sat again, darn his left foot was hurting so much that he couldn't risk walking without making it worse. 'Now what…' He pondered slightly. He was beginning to think on how he would spend his night outside in the dark until he heard a cracking sound behind him.

"Nya? Fujiko?" He stirred his head lightly to where the sound was and found his best friend.

"Yo." Fuji greeted, he was glad that it was Eiji who found him, not some other random people.

"What are you doing?" The cat like reguler asked walking down the path before kneeing down beside the younger lad.

"Sa… I twisted my leg." He said calmly, even chuckling a little; very glad that he didn't need to inform Eiji that he was lost….

"WHAT!? And you are laughing!" A shrug. The red head sighed as the word 'weird' flashed inside his head. "Can you walk?"

"Well… no?" He said when he found the other lad standing in front of him.

"Come on Syuu, I'll give you a piggy ride." He said as Fuji let out another chuckle, life wasn't that bad.

**Authoress note: Thank you for reading**


	11. Prompt 19 White

**Title: 100 Theme Challenge**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: This is made for Kikumaru Eiji fanfic ultimate challenge **

**Author's Notes: credit to fanfic100 livejournal community for letting me borrowing her word challenge. Most of the fic are small drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…**

**Characters: Kikumaru Eiji/Seigaku/Hyotei**

**Prompt: #19 White **

**Word Count: 855**

**Rating: K**

"He's down! Oishi is down!" A yell from his left side made his heart crush. How could this happen, Tezuka's plan should be perfect and Oishi shouldn't be down like that. It should be easy to take the enemy area with this plan but several members had already down. He counted the yell from earlier, he knew Oishi had gone, Momo also down, Kaidoh… he thought he heard him yelled about running toward the area but suddenly his voice was silent. He winced as he heard another bullet zinged past him. Second later the voice came 'Inui and Kawamura are down!'

Darn, this enemy couldn't be underestimated. They had become too close! He grunted as he used his agile to go down into the tunnel and ran alongside with ease. It shouldn't be that far he suddenly stopped as he saw someone with red army cloth was running toward him. The ground might be less in light but his eyes were different. Quickly he moved slowly before he aimed his gun.

Bang. He got him; the enemy was wide eyes before he dropped to the ground. He could only smirk in satisfaction as he closely inspected who he was hit. Now… back to his task, before somebody bumped into him. In alert he raised his gun and took his aim into the person but quickly stopped as he realized who he was.

"Fujiko, you scared me." He hissed in whispered before letting his ally passed. Fuji could only clap quietly his hands as he apologized.

"We near the enemy ground." The younger lad whispered. "We should wait, you know."

"Waiting is boring, Fujiko… why don't you protect me while I sneak inside and conquest their fort?" A chuckle.

"Such inpatient."

"I want them to put their white flag."

"You do know, only four of us left. This is going to be difficult."

"Nah, Ochibi and bucho can take care of themselves. So are we agreeing?" He said as he fidgeted the gun.

"… Fine." Fuji nodded slowly, not fully agreeing but didn't have much choice, they need to move and win this fight fast. As soon as they could, both of them ran forward, true to their expectation, the enemy fort was not far. Kikumaru using his agile body stormed forward but strangely there were no one inside. He stopped and listening, nothing and the red flag were there for him to take.

"This is too easy." He murmured unconsciously, he took a step forward still listening. Nothing, not a sound, he step closer and closer before he saw something, he quickly ran zigzagging into the flag as the bullet zinged past him. There was another sound in the background 'Kabaji is down.' He noticed Fuji might have fire his gun. He quickly snapped the flag as soon as it was within reach and second later the alarm went.

"GAME OVER PLAYER! SEIGAKU WON!" After the announcement, there were cheers on the ground as Seigaku rose up one by one.

"I hate being dead!"

"Ssshhhh, serve you right. what idiot run forward without hearing any strategy."

"Nani Mamushi!"

"Sshhh baka."

"That's it! Knife duel!" The powerhouse said as he draw a fake knife from his belt, Kaidoh done the same as he clashed his knife and defended himself.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh! We are done playing, stop the fight!" Oishi the mother hen was immediately trying to prevent the fight but it was all in vain as Kawamura yelling about true man army. Inui was scribing, even when he played paint gun, the green book was still attached in his pocket… Fuji watched them in amused as Kikumaru grinned. The first year miraculously carry a can of Ponta with him as he mada mada dane-ed. Tezuka as stoic as he was walked toward the resident acrobatic as he pat his shoulder lightly.

"Nice work." He said as the cat like boy smile at the acknowledgement.

"We lose! We can't lose!" Mukahi groaned in annoyed, displease that he was actually shoot by his darn rival!

"I told you not to run that way, Gakuto." The blue hair tensai said as he shook Kikumaru's hand. "Well play." On the background, the said red head blushed a little while shouting 'Yuushi!'

"Groan, I thought Jiroh and Kabaji were defending our fort." Shishido glared at the second year but the name third year was nowhere to be found.

"I guess we need better strategy." Ohtori added follow by 'tch' from Hiyoshi.

"Kabaji, where Jiroh?" Atobe asked brushing his uniform slightly. It was purple army cloth… one and only one in the group…

"Usu." The said giant walked away from the group in search for their resident sleeper.

"That was unbelievable, he can still sleep!" Taki exclaimed in dismay, he was added since Seigaku team was nine people, it wouldn't be fair…

"Can we play again?" Kikumaru asked giddily.

"How about this time, use this straw to split the team?" Fuji said drawing straw out of nowhere.

"The losing team will be drinking this penal tea."

"ACK!" Even the Hyotei regulars were stepping back in fear. And then the game start again!

**Note: Will be updating if I have time...**


	12. Prompt 4 Inside

**Title: 100 Theme Challenge**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: This is made for Kikumaru Eiji fanfic ultimate challenge **

**Author's Notes: credit to fanfic100 livejournal community for letting me borrowing her word challenge and Khelc-sul Renai for betareading. Most of the fic are small drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…**

**Warning: hints of shounen ai.**

**Note: yeah, I know, it's been long long long ago since I write this but anyway I'm back uh kinda…**

**Characters: Kikumaru Eiji/Echizen Ryoma/Tezuka Kunimitsu**

**Prompt: #4 Inside**

**Word Count: 355**

**Rating: K**

"…"

"… Kikumaru senpai… what are you doing?"

"…"

"Senpai?" The gold eyes lad twitched his eyes brown as he call was felt into a deaf ear. He sighed as he opened his Ponta's can. The red head was still kneeing and peeping inside the yellow box. What so fascinating about the stupid box? He thought as he heard a chuckle coming out from his cat-like senpai lips. Grml… why did someone have to perk his curiosity?

"Eiji-senpai." He said in annoyed. He was ready to say another thing but Kikumaru was quickly facing him and sshh-ed the younger lad. Echizen was ready to talk back when the red head was back toward the curse box.

"Cutie…" He suddenly heard his senpai's voice; another chuckle was escaping from the older lad's mouth. That's it! No one could take away his 'seme' attention except him! No! Echizen Ryoma was not jealous! Never!

"Eiji-senpai! What the hell inside that box!" He glared, demanding as he stood up and pointed the finger to the little box.

"Mou, Ochibi! You scared him. Look, he is trembling." Kikumaru whined as he scoped the content onto his hand. "No need to yell like that, Ochibi. Here." He said as he opened his hand. When the freshman finally able to see what on the hands, he was screaming like never before.

"Get that rodent away from me!" He screamed in his high pitch and ran backward toward the wall, another plus as he climbed up the bench.

"Huh? Ochibi? It's just a white mouse."

"I hate mice or rat or mouse or whatever! Get out with it."

"But it was cute!" Kikumaru said with a grin on his face as he rubbed its head lightly. The white mouse seemed to like it as it lightly nimble Eiji's finger.

"GET OUT!" He barked when finally Kikumaru went out from the clubroom with his box and bag. Tezuka Kunimitsu who unfortunately witnessing this scene as he finished his changing and waited for both of them to get out from the clubroom (note: his job as captain to lock the club room) was suppressing his urge to smile or grabbed the camera he borrowed from Fuji.

**Note: wait for it... I'll update more.**


	13. Prompt 6 Hour

**Title: 100 Theme Challenge**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: This is made for Kikumaru Eiji fanfic ultimate challenge **

**Author's Notes: credit to fanfic100 livejournal community for letting me borrowing her word challenge. Most of the fic are small drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…**

**Warning: shounen ai**

**Characters: Sanada Genichiro/Kikumaru Eiji**

**Prompt: #6 Hour**

**Word Count: 363**

**Rating: K**

It only been a half hour but he began to tap his finger in annoyed. Oh, he wasn't that kind of kid that would be patient enough to enjoy sado (tea ceremony). But his so called boyfriend insisted; no… demanding he would enjoy this.

'_Stupid Gen_' He thought as he felt his feet began to hurt. Darn ceremony… Sure he was happy when he could see the taller lad in this kind activity. It made him see the soft side of the older lad; he never knew the supposed to be kendo master could be very gentle handling cups and pot.

"… The tea is ready." The older boy said as he put the chawan (tea cup) in front of him. The red head could only nod as he bowed. He took the glass, turned its front toward the host and slurped on it silently.

"That was bitter, nya…" He murmured glaring at him. Sanada was lifting his lips a little, a smirk it supposed, Kikumaru noted. The black hair lad finally put the dango in front of him. Soon enough, the boy's eyes lit a little as he took the plate and ate it lightly.

"…" Sanada silently looked away from his guest and glanced at the garden outside, he was shifting his glance back when suddenly a red dango was there in the same level as his mouth. He was resisting his urge to blink when he saw the other lad grinned.

"Say ah."

"…" He twitched and silently looking around, either it was for an escape road or to make sure no one there was unknown. He let out a sigh before looking back. A big mistake, as he found begging puppy eyes from the younger lad; he finally grunted lightly before taking it into his mouth.

"Ahem, Genichiro?" The sound which was familiar to his ears made Sanada choked as Kikumaru quickly gave him his tea. Sanada's grandfather could only chuckle as he slide the door shut. He was just curious of his grandson after all. Second later, there was a laugh inside the room, Eiji never loved the tea ceremony but watching Sanada's flush face was worth it.


End file.
